Spring Cleaning
by draconichero21
Summary: While voluntarily cleaning Keiichi's room Belldandy finds Keiichi's stash of Erotic Magazines. Will this discovery shatter Belldandy and Keiichi's relationship or bring them closer? One-shot. BelldandyXKeiichi. Not for children. Rated M for GOOD reasons


**(A/N: So after watching the series over the weekend I realized that there are absolutely NO good one-shot lemons for BelldandyXKeiichi. So as a dedication to all fans I felt it was my duty to do this. I apologize in advance for anything OOC, it's very hard to write a lemon when the guy is prude as prude gets and the girl is naïve as to the mechanics of an adult relationship).**

Disclaimer: Ah! My Goddess! Is copyright to Kosuke Fujishima

* * *

Spring was here once again and as usual the goddess Belldandy decided to get a jump-start on Spring Cleaning. Since Keiichi was currently out shopping the blonde thought she would surprise him by cleaning his room first. She went into his room and slid open the door. The room was in such a state that any normal housewife would've been screaming her head off at the disgusting sight, but the goddess was pure enough to just say aloud to herself, with a smile, "Keiichi-san must be so busy he doesn't have time to clean." She proceeded to put everything back in its proper place one object at a time. She removed the room's awful stench with some air freshener spray and cleaned the walls and mended the dents and defects as well as wiping away the dust and dirt from various objects in the room, like the radio, computer and television.

As the goddess continued to wipe down and turn the room into such a paradise that the bacteria fled in terror she then decided to clean out Keiichi's closet and drawers. She started with Keiichi's desk drawers and began emptying them so she could properly cleanse the various objects of dust mites on the inside and give the inside of the drawers themselves a good scrub down.

Everything started off great until Belldandy made to open Keiichi's 2nd right desk drawer. Stacked inside, in two neat, pristine piles were Keiichi's Eromags. Unfortunately Belldandy had no idea what these magazines were, or rather what was on the inside of the covers. She just saw the lovely shape the drawer and the magazines were kept in. Of all the other drawers she had opened dust had flown out and/or the things inside were arranged in a cluttered mess. Belldandy wondered why of all Keiichi's possessions that these magazines were kept in such pristine condition. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had never seen Keiichi reading any of these magazines. She had seen him read his textbooks and several novels and mangas on occasion, but she had already found a stack of those in another drawer and several of Keiichi's textbooks were haphazardly scattered across his desk, or rather had been until Belldandy had rearranged them neatly a few minutes ago. She was curious as to why only _this particular drawer _was kept in such a fine condition. She closed the current drawer and opened the 3rd Drawer finding the same kind of magazines, again in pristine condition. She was afraid curiosity would get the better of her, she wanted to clean the rest of Keiichi's room, but at the same time she found it very hard to divert her attention from the wonderment of why Keiichi took such good care of these magazines.

She decided she would write Keiichi a note to say she was borrowing a magazine and why and looked at the dates on the covers for the most recent issue. She finished cleaning Keiichi's room, drawers, closet and all, nothing else surprising her in the action of doing so, and then went to her room to see what sort of magazines Keiichi valued so highly.

She sat down and opened the book and began to flip through it. If Keiichi knew what she was up to right about now, he'd freak, but Belldandy had no way of knowing that. She passed the first two pages of advertisements and then continued onto the table of contents. It was when she reached the actual contents themselves that her face began to turn red. She saw physically attractive, young women, much like the women she frequently saw at Keiichi's University.

"What are you doing Belldandy?" Urd said, right behind the blonde goddess.

"Oh, Urd," Belldandy put the magazine down and turned around to see her sister. She had turned around rather quickly and didn't understand why she had acted like she was afraid of letting anyone know what she was doing, as if she were ashamed of it.

"Hmm," Urd peered over her shoulder, "Doesn't that belong to Keiichi?"

"Yes, I'm borrowing it," Belldandy smiled.

"I didn't know you had an interest in that kind of thing Belldandy, are you thinking of taking your relationship with Keiichi to the next level?" Urd smiled wickedly.

"Huh?" Belldandy was confused, "I was just curious as to what was in this magazine. You see I was cleaning Keiichi-san's room as a surprise to him for when he got home from shopping and well I found two of his desk drawers stacked with magazines like this in such good condition, he seems to really care about their well-being."

Urd sighed, realizing that her younger sister was just as naïve and oblivious as always. She picked her head up and said, "Do you even realize what you're reading Belldandy?"

"Well no not yet, I had only just sat down to look at it before you walked in," Belldandy answered, honest as always.

"I see, would you like me to tell you exactly what it is you're looking at, I happen to have some knowledge in that field," Urd stated flashing a suspicious smile, but this was a fact Belldandy was oblivious to.

"You do?" the first class goddess asked.

"Of course, if you would come to my room I could…"

Urd was cut short when the front door opened. Keiichi had returned from shopping. "I'm home!" he announced.

"Ah, hold that thought Urd. I'm going to go help Keiichi-san with the groceries," Belldandy said and left the room, "Welcome home Keiichi-san," Urd heard her say. The bronze skinned goddess sighed and to satisfy her boredom while she waited for Belldandy's return to the room she opened Keiichi's magazine and read through it, as she had done on occasion several times.

* * *

Meanwhile while Keiichi and Belldandy unloaded the groceries Belldandy told Keiichi, "I was cleaning your room for you earlier and I borrowed something from you, I hope you don't mind."

"Not a problem," Keiichi said with a smile as he bent down to unload some of the fresh vegetables he had picked out at the store, "Just return it when you're done." Keiichi had no idea what it was that Belldandy had borrowed, but he knew that there was nothing Belldandy could borrow from him he wouldn't mind letting her use…except his Eromags, but he couldn't imagine Belldandy ever wanting to borrow those. Urd maybe, in fact Urd had taken them on several occasions just to, in his opinion, spite him, but he could never imagine Belldandy borrowing such a thing. In fact he was perfectly comfortable letting Belldandy borrow anything of his, he trusted her. Unlike Urd and Skuld he knew that anything she borrowed from him would be given back to him in the same, or possibly better, condition then when she originally borrowed it. That's something he liked about Belldandy.

* * *

After finishing with the groceries Belldandy returned to her room to discuss with Urd what had been on her older sister's mind before Keiichi had returned home. Said student was currently on his computer doing an assignment for school.

"So what was it you were saying Urd," Belldandy asked her older sister as she opened the door to her room.

"I was saying I could easily explain to you exactly what it is you're reading," Urd held up the magazine and then began to flip through it, "Well rather, it's easier to show than to explain." Urd stopped at a specific page, "Aha!" she cried and then turned the magazine to show Belldandy. Spread out across the two pages was a woman with short brown hair and eyes, striking a sexy pose and completely nude, her naughty parts exposed. Belldandy could hardly believe what she was looking at. Her hands were shaking and her face was similar to how it looked whenever Belldandy got a case of the jealousy bug. "Is it that hard to believe?" Urd asked Belldandy, "Keiichi is a guy you know. He's at that age where he thinks about that sort of stuff."

Belldandy came out of her sullen state, "B-but, but if he was thinking about it why didn't he…?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Urd bemoaned, "That's part of who Keiichi is. He's probably thought about it a million times, but even you should know it's not common courtesy to suddenly ask you to just appear to him like that, not to mention he'd probably turn so red his head would explode," Urd joked.

Belldandy started to cry. She had had no idea that Keiichi thought of her in that way. She felt as if she had been completely blind to the fact, and felt as if she had failed him. Now she understood what Peorth meant when she said that Keiichi wasn't satisfied with their relationship. Belldandy was not naïve as to not know what goes on behind closed doors between two people in love, but she was not familiar with Earth's slang terminology and therefore never picked up on anyone's signals or hints when they were referring to _that_. Now she wished she had better understood she felt so useless in not knowing just how deep Keiichi felt about her. She fell forward into Urd's arms, "Oh Urd what should I do?" she asked.

"There's really only one thing you can do," the eldest sibling stated, "You've got to come onto him."

Belldandy was confused.

Urd sighed and facepalmed, _this is going to take a while to explain, _she thought to herself.

* * *

While Urd educated Belldandy in better understanding the horizontal mambo and the language surrounding it, careful with her words so that Belldandy didn't get any wrong ideas to ensure that everything would work out "perfectly", Keiichi had just finished his homework and other projects and now took the time to admire the work Belldandy had done his room.

"It sure was nice of Belldandy to clean it up like this," he said. "Everything is stacked in such neat piles and rows and columns." A thought struck him, a horrific thought. He opened one of his drawers in haste and saw it all neatly cleaned and everything organized neatly. He panicked, if she had gone through his drawers then that meant she had seen his Eromags. And if she had seen them what if she went through them. His heart raced and he hurriedly pulled open both drawers. He found a note on top of the right stack in the upper drawer. It was in Belldandy's handwriting.

_Dear Keiichi,_

_I was cleaning all of your drawers when I noticed that you took such good care of these stacks of magazines. I could sense the adoration you had in the care you put into preserving them so I borrowed one to understand your feelings since nothing else in your room had this kind of care. I hope you don't mind_

_-Belldandy_

Keiichi wanted to scream, run away, crawl into a hole and disappear into nothingness in that order. His worst fear was now realized. The item Belldandy had borrowed was one of his magazines. He wished he had been more specific with _what_ she said she had borrowed when she told him she had borrowed something, although even if she had it wouldn't make the situation any less uncomfortable, in fact it may have made it worse.

"Okay, gotta calm down," he told himself, "I have to think how to explain everything to her without sounding like an idiot or coming across as a pervert." He paused and then added, "That's easier said than done. What do I do? I'm so screwed."

* * *

Back in Belldandy's room Urd was just beginning to wrap up her explanation to her younger sister. Throughout the explanation there were times Belldandy had felt like a fool or inadequate. Thankfully most of the issue, as Urd soon realized, was a _huge_ lack of communication between Belldandy and Keiichi, as most relationships wind up having. Urd knew for a _fact_ based on Keiichi's easily embarrassed attitude and by Peorth's appearance that should Belldandy want it, he'd take the opportunity to go at her. She was only learning NOW that her younger sister didn't have any inhibitions about wanting more out of the relationship, only staying silent because she wasn't sure that was what Keiichi wanted. Now that that issue had been resolved, at least part so anyway, the only issue that remained was Skuld. Urd knew that Skuld would never in a million years let Belldandy and Keiichi get _that_ close to each other. The evolution of Belldandy's and Keiichi's relationship was long overdue and most opportune moments had been ruined by her bratty little sister.

"Well now that that's settled with," Urd said now knowing where things stood, "Why don't you just go about your business and let me take care of the rest? You and Keiichi will be alone together in no time."

"Thank you Urd," Belldandy said, moved.

"It's no trouble at all," Urd said, "You two have been due for this for a _long_ time."

* * *

Belldandy went to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Urd, meanwhile took the magazine Belldandy had borrowed and made for Keiichi's room, _she's not going to need this anymore so I might as well return it and make it seem like I was the one who took it._ The silverette walked into Keiichi's room and found him in a fetal position on the floor, _Oh dear it seems like he already might know. No sense in my trying to pretend it was me then._

"Something the matter Keiichi?" Urd asked quite kindly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Urd?" he asked.

"You missing a magazine?" she asked him, handing it to him.

Keiichi grabbed it in haste and shoved it into the desk drawer, "Please tell me she didn't look at it," Keiichi moaned with his back to Urd, hands still flush against the desk drawer. Keiichi hoped to avoid the worst-case scenario, but lady luck was not smiling upon him.

"Sorry Keiichi," Urd couldn't help but laugh at Keiichi's predicament.

Keiichi resumed his fetal position, clutching his head, "My life is over," he grumbled, "Belldandy probably hates me now."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Urd said, "In fact I'd say this little mishap might actually bring you two closer."

"What makes you say that?" Keiichi asked getting up off the ground.

"Oh just a hunch," Urd smirked turning her head and putting the side of her hand on her cheek. The dark skinned goddess grinned with her teeth showing and thought, _if I can just take Skuld out of the picture for just a little while these two will be a match made in heaven by the end of the night._

_Uh oh, _Keiichi thought, _I know that look, she's up to something._

Before the conversation could develop any further Belldandy called for dinner. Urd and Keiichi shuffled into the dinning room and Skuld followed suit. At dinner things were eerily quieter than usual. The only sound that could be heard was the random sound of clacking plates.

"Ohhhhh somebody say something! All this silence is making me nervous! What's with the tense atmosphere in the air anyway?" Skuld raged. Belldandy and Luke picked up their heads as though both had been caught in a trance.

"Geez are you two spacing out, Keiichi I can understand, but that's not like you Belldandy," Urd commented as if nothing was wrong, despite knowing exactly what was going on.

"Onee-sama is something wrong?" Skuld asked with pleading eyes.

Since Belldandy couldn't lie she made to avoid the question all together, "Oh please don't worry about me," she smiled.

Keiichi just looked at her with concern wondering exactly what was going on, Belldandy never acted like this.

* * *

The rest of the meal didn't vary much from that and afterwards Urd stood up, ready to set her plan in motion, "Oh Skuld I just remembered there's something very important I need to take care of that I need your help with."

"Huh what are you talking about?" Skuld asked.

"Oh you'll see, now come on," Urd said cheerfully as she grabbed Skuld's wrist and pulled her away from the room all the while Skuld squirming and protesting. She slid the door closed behind them and then reopened it and stuck her head back in the room, "Oh by the way we'll be out all night and possibly tomorrow just letting you know."

"What?" Skuld shrieked, "But we can't leave them alone! What if he does something to big sis! I don't have anyway of…" her protests and outcries began to become inaudible as she and Urd and eventually she was forced out the door and taken elsewhere with her older sister. Urd had plans for her younger sister to keep her quiet and out of the way.

"Uh right then," Keiichi rose to his feet, "I'm going to get ready for bed then." As he headed to exit the room Belldandy called out to him.

"Keiichi-san,"

Keiichi turned to look at her, "Hmm, what is it?" he asked.

"I…uh…it's nothing," she said.

"Um, okay," he said.

* * *

Belldandy went to her room and changed into her nightgown and then just sat on her knees with a solemn face thinking, _Nee-san went out with Skuld to give me this opportunity with Keiichi, I can't waste it, but…am I sure this is right, what if nee-san is wrong, what if Keiichi-san pushes me away, _Belldandy shook her head, _no, I have to be confident. I know what I'm doing…but still, I'm nervous, _"this'll be…my first time."

* * *

Keiichi sat in his room and tried to get some sleep. _I wonder if Belldandy hates me now, _he thought, lying on his side, _she didn't say anything at dinner, usually she's all chipper. And that Urd is up to something._

Keiichi's thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door, "Keiichi-san may I come in?"

Keiichi sat bolt upright. She wanted to come inside his room? Did she want to talk? Did she want to abash him? What exactly did she want? So many thoughts raced around his head at once, that, unconsciously, what escaped his mouth was, "Um…sure."

"Arigato," Belldandy responded and slid open the door. Keiichi was shocked to find her in her rather revealing nightgown and turned to avert her gaze and started sweating, "Is something wrong?" Belldandy asked.

"Nope, nothing's wrong," Keiichi said quickly. "Everything's fine."

"That's good," Belldandy smiled with relief, not understanding that Keiichi was rather panicked. She strode farther into the room and sat down close to Keiichi. There was a pause neither individual said a word, only the ticking of the clock could be heard. "Um…Keiichi-san are you dissatisfied with the state of our relationship?"

"Huh?" Keiichi-san was confused, "What? Why would you say that? Did Urd say something to you?"

"Yes," Belldandy couldn't lie, nor could she hide it, "I…the magazine I borrowed…Urd returned it?"

"Uh…" Keiichi cringed and turned red faced.

"I apologize, I didn't know you thought of me in such a way…if I had known…"

Keiichi was afraid to know the direction that sentence was about to take and turned to look at the goddess, "Belldandy don't worry about it…it's not something you need to…"

"Nee-san said you would react like this," Belldandy said, "She said you would try to deny it and look like a gentleman, but I don't want you to pretend that you're fully happy if you're really not. If you were really happy why did Peorth come here before?"

"Ah…" Keiichi was at a loss for words.

"It's not as if I am oblivious to what lovers do when they are alone I thank you for trying to 'preserve my innocence' as Nee-san called it," Belldandy admitted.

"I know, but I…I didn't want you to shun me if you knew that I wanted to do _that_ with you," Keiichi told her.

"Keiichi-san," Belldandy smiled brightly, "I would never shun you, no matter what happened. Remember what I told you before, your happiness is what matters to me to the most."

"But what about your happiness?" Keiichi asked her.

"My happiness is your happiness," Belldandy stated.

"Belldandy," Keiichi was moved by her words.

"I love you Keiichi-san," Belldandy smiled with pink cheeks without any hesitation.

Keiichi was stunned. Belldandy, the goddess, his goddess, had just admitted her love for him. Now was as good a time as ever to say the same, "Belldandy."

"Yes?"

"I…that is…I…um…I…um…I…I l-l-lo…"

"Yes?"

"I lo…I love you!" Keiichi managed to finally get out and then leaned forward and latched his lips onto the woman he loved. Belldandy was surprised as the sudden romantic action presented upon her being, but she did not fight back. In truth she wanted this, and loved the feeling of Keiichi's lips against hers. _Her lips are so soft, _Keiichi thought to himself as he sucked on the outside of them. They did in fact taste like heaven. He glided his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. Belldandy opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, placing a hand on Keiichi's cheek. Keiichi drove his tongue into her mouth and played with hers. Belldandy had not the willpower or the want to overpower him. She let him have control.

Keiichi parted from Belldandy's lips only when he had to break away for air.

"That was so passionate," Belldandy smiled, blushing, "I could really sense your feelings in that moment."

_Well now what, _Keiichi thought to himself, _I kissed her, should I go farther…would she let me?_

"Keiichi-san," Belldandy's voice broke him from his thought process. She leaned over onto one side and let the straps on her nightgown slide off her shoulders. Keiichi turned bright red, "Is something the matter, is this not to your liking?" Belldandy asked.

"No it's just…I don't…did Urd put you up to this?" Keiichi asked.

Belldandy shook her head, "I'm doing this because I want to," she began to place her shoulder straps back onto her shoulders, "but if you don't want to do it…"

"I just don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you," Keiichi said, "But I want to do it…if you want to do it."

"I want to do it if it will make you happy," Belldandy said. There was a pregnant pause, "Will it make you happy?" she added.

"It would…it really would," Keiichi said to himself, _am I sure I'm not dreaming, _he thought.

"Then shall we continue?" Belldandy asked. Keiichi only nodded. The two lovers leaned forward towards each other and Keiichi pressed his lips to Belldandy's again as he began pulling down the straps to her nightgown. Belldandy pulled her arms out of the straps one by one. Then she broke away from Keiichi's lips and pulled down the whole nightgown. Keiichi got an eyeful of her tender breasts making him turn red and causing quite the bulge to spring in his pants. He looked up and down Belldandy's gorgeous figure, the only part of clothing on her, were her light purple panties that she had been wearing under her nightgown. Belldandy sat back down on the floor.

"I…is it all right…if I touch them?" Keiichi asked reaching out towards Belldandy's chest.

"You can do anything you want…so long as you're gentle," Belldandy answered.

Slowly and hesitantly Keiichi reached out to Belldandy. Although she told him she wanted it, although she told him she was okay with it. The fact remained that this was still his first time with a girl…ever.

Eventually his hand reached the soft flesh and he melded his hand around it. Belldandy let out a soft moan, the feeling was a pleasurable one of which she had never felt before. Her face grew hot. _What is this strange feeling building up inside me, _she asked herself._ It's like a warm, tingling sensation flowing all throughout my body._

Keiichi continued to feel Belldandy's soft breast, her moans, and the excitable, erotic sounds escaping her lips helped him to cast away his inhibitions. He leaned closer to Belldandy's figure and flicked his tongue across the nip of her other breast. Belldandy reacted reflexively as a jolt of pleasure ran up her being and throughout her body, "Keiichi-san!" she squealed. A gasping breath left her mouth and she began to pant not understanding the immense pleasure she was going through. _Is this because of the contact we have with each other? I can feel Keiichi's love surging through me. It's so warm and so overwhelming. I can't believe I never thought to experience this kind of pleasure before._

Keiichi removed his mouth and hands from Belldandy's beautiful breasts and allowed Belldandy a chance to regulate her breathing. Keiichi waited for Belldandy to make the next move, he didn't want to continue without her consent. To his desire Belldandy stood up and removed her panties allowing Keiichi to see the goddess in her entire purity. Belldandy lay down on her back and sat up a bit, "Come to me, my love." Belldandy's heat was exceedingly wet with arousal. She wanted Keiichi's hard throbbing member so badly.

Keiichi stood up and dropped his bottoms revealing the hard on he had acquired due to all this excitement. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. He lowered himself to the ground and on top of Belldandy, "Are you sure about this?" he asked her. He wanted to make absolutely certain that she was perfectly ok with this. He had several wild fantasies about the two of them sharing this moment, but the fact that his fantasy was becoming a reality made the motor club member feel a way he had never felt before in his life.

"I am sure," Belldandy smiled, "As long as you're always with me I am sure. I said it earlier, as long as you're happy I am happy. This feeling, this moment we are sharing, is so indescribably pleasant. I want you to do it."

"Ok, as long as you're sure," Keiichi responded and placed his erection over Belldandy's entrance. And then began to enter her. He pushed himself all the way inside her and felt as if something broke inside her. Belldandy let out a cry, "Belldandy what is it? What's the matter?" He noticed that there were tears in the goddess eyes. He suddenly realized what had happened, "Belldandy are you a virgin?" he asked.

"I was," she answered, "Until just now." A warm smile crossed the goddess' face.

"Belldandy," Keiichi leaned forward and kissed Belldandy again as he began to pump himself in and out of her. It didn't take long before Belldandy arched her back and broke away from the kiss to let out an erotic moan.

"K-keiichi," she gasped. There was an immeasurable amount of pleasure building up inside her with each thrust. The goddess kept calling the name of her lover with each thrust he put through her, at least when she managed to do so. Keiichi could hardly believe he and Belldandy had gone so far in such a small amount of time.

As the love making continued Belldandy could feel an intense feeling building up inside of her. She was unsure as to what was happening to her and tried to suppress it by leaning forward and pushing Keiichi onto his back and continued to move up and down his shaft, but there came a moment when she could no longer hold it in and she just cried out, "KEIICHIIIIIII!" at the top of her lungs and let out a high pitched moan as she climaxed. Her fluid dribbled out of her, everywhere. Belldandy came down from her high and leaned back allowing Keiichi to take back control. It didn't take much longer before the biker rider could feel himself reaching his limit.

"B-Belldandy…I…I'm going to…I…I…Aaaaaaaah!" Keiichi lost control of himself releasing everything he had into her. He then withdrew himself out of his partner.

"That was amazing," Belldandy said, "I could really feel your love during that."

"I could feel yours too," Keiichi told her.

"May I stay by your side for the evening?" Belldandy asked Keiichi.

"I'd like that," Keiichi said, smiling at her.

"Then that's what I will do," Belldandy responded.

The goddess and her lover snuggled down warmly under the covers of Keiichi's futon. They're bodies pressed warmly to each other.

"Goodnight Keiichi," Belldandy smiled.

"Goodnight Belldandy," Keiichi also smiled. The pair closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**(A/N: Wow, this took me ALL GOD DAMN DAY to write and edit. I'd better see reviews for this I swear. I worked hard on this. Fave this if you really like it. If it becomes popular demand I might be swayed to doing more of this. ALSO I plan to do a fanfic of Ah My Goddess with an actual plot line sometime soon. Look for that when you have the chance. Draconichero19 out for now).**


End file.
